Snow and the betrayer
by bktjsmcatzinu
Summary: At first i was making different books but then i change them all it to one full book so the summary my seem strange right now.While in search for the jewel shards Inuyasha and the gang run into a strong snow leopard demon named Snow. Who is the betrayer?


So Kagome where do you sense the jewel shard? Are you sure about this Inuyasha? I mean not only is there a jewel shard around, but there is also a very strong demonic aura. Hay! What is it Inuyasha? I smell Naraku! So Naraku is here. Guy before we try to kill him I must tell you something. What is it Kagome? I sense more then one jewel shard. So what's your point? I think Naraku has gotten stronger since we fought him last. I don't care I am still going to go kill him right now! Wait, Inuyasha! What is it now! Naraku will kill you if he is the one with all the shards. Damn! Well I don't care! I am going to chop Naraku into little pieces right now! Inuyasha! Back off Kagome! Inuyasha! Listen tome! Shut up and let me go Kagome! Fine then Inuyasha I guess we have to do it the hard way. Sit! Boom Hay what was that for! Inuyasha stop arguing with her. Shut up Shippo! Bam Ouch! Inuyasha that hurt! Inuyasha! Shut Up Kagome! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Ouch! Stop it, Kagome! Why, so you can go get yourself killed by Naraku! What, now you are saying we cant beet him! No! It's just… It's just what! Guys stop fighting! It's not helping at all! For all we know Kagome is wrong! Sango is right. Yeah! I guess so… Hay! I am not wrong! I agree with Sango. Miroku reached for it and rubbed Sango's butt Miroku you pervert! Ah! Sango don't be rash! Slap! Well let's go see who might be wrong shall we! Fine then. Kilala! Lets go Kilala! Hay where are we going? We are going to see who is wrong, Sango or I. So this means we are going after Naraku! And we are getting those shards! Look out Naraku here I come! Crack, Boom What was that? It sounded like a tree fell over! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Who screamed! It sounded like it came from down there!Sango pointed in the direction of the Forest of no ReturnHa, ha, ha, ha now you and your shards are mine! That is Naraku! It sounded like he is going to absorb someone and take their jewel shards! We need to help them! Why should we? If they are stupid enough to think they can beat Naraku. Because, Inuyasha if Naraku gets those shards he will be to powerful. Fine whatever. Now Kilala dive down where we herd the tree fall! I mean Kagome no one is strong enough to kill Naraku except me. Whatever Inuyasha. Hay look down there! What is it? It looks like Naraku. But the person that screamed is nowhere in sight. Kilala get closer! Look Naraku is absorbing something. Hurry we need to help that person! Wait. What is it Inuyasha? Look at Naraku something is different. I see it he is glowing blue. Take cover he is going to explode! They hide behind a big oak tree Get your filthy body off of me! Aahh! Damn you! Damn you to hell Snow! Die Naraku! Huh? Who is there? Show yourself or else! Fine then I warned you I will kill you now! Artic! Find them! Inuyasha you idiot you gave away our position! Hisss. What was that? Look at that Demon! It is a three-tail!Kilala put us down and get away from that three-tail. Roar! Kilala! Die Naraku! Hay where did he go? Thanks a lot! I almost had him then you came in! Well sorry! You had to come in you, you, you Mutt! What did you say! Inuyasha, stop holding your sword! Back off Kagome! She is probably with Naraku! Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsaiga and points it at Snow, and Snow pulls out the Ice Fang and points it at Inuyasha Inuyasha, SIT! Boom, boom What the hell was that for!Sorry I didn't know you had the enchanted beads too. Just leave me alone! Hay I was just trying to help! If it weren't for me Inuyasha would have chopped you into pieces! Ha don't make me laugh I would have killed him with my Ice Fang! What are you saying cat, do you wont to settle this right now! I thought you would never ask, mutt. Inuyasha and Snow charge at each other SIT! Boom, Boom Inuyasha Stop! Yeah, listen to your friend. She doesn't even believe in you. So just back off mutt! I wouldn't be talking cat! Well I am leaving it is too crowded here! Artic! Lets go Artic! Hay! Wait! Come back I'm not done with you! So long! Oh yeah and if you smell Naraku just don't come mutt! Because I will be there killing him! I will be the onethat will killhim! I would like to see you try mutt! Lets go back to Sesshomaru, Artic. Purrr. What! You're with Sesshomaru! Yeah what of it! So long mutt! Damn that girl! Inuyasha? What? Are you jealous that that girl is with Sesshomaru? What… Um… No why would I! Sorry I was just wondering!

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru! Hay Sesshomaru! I'm back! Snow. What? Did you kill him? Kill him… oh you mean Naraku. No. No, but you said you could. I can and I almost did. Almost? What do you mean almost? Well then some person named Inuyasha yelled out, and when I turned back around Naraku was gone! Inuyasha you say. Yeah that's what a girl called him. Why? Inuyasha is the brother that I told you about. Oh the one that took the sword that was rightfully yours. Yes him. Oh sorry. Next time he interferes him I want you to kill him. What! Kill him but why Sesshomaru! Just because, Snow. No! What did you say. No I wont kill him Sesshomaru! I kinda like him. What! Fine then. Dragon Strike! Ice Barrier! What! My Dragon Strike didn't work, but why you just a mere half demon. Even you Sesshomaru don't know all of my attacks. And half demon or not I am still powerful! A lot more powerful then you think! Jaken! Ren! Lets go. Yes me lord. But why? Shut up you silly girl you do not question Lord Sesshomaru! Sorry, but Snow is myfriend I don't want to leave her. No Ren go with Sesshomaru. But… No, no buts. I will miss you big sister. I will miss you too Ren. Now go. Ok, good bye I hope we meet again big sister. Me too, bye Ren. Artic! Lets go back to Inuyasha. Meow.

Back with Inuyasha

Where are they? Fly higher Artic. Meow. There, there they are. Go down Artic, but not to close. Artic lands behind the Tree of Time Now you stay here Artic. Meow. Snow jumps up into a tree and falls asleep Yawn good morning world! Good morning Sango. Morning Shippo. So Kagome what's for breakfast? What why ask me? Well you make it every morning and Inuyasha is probably hungry. Well you've got point… Hay where did Inuyasha go? Look there he is. Fallow him! Ramen. Ramen. What is he mumbling? I think he is saying ramen. I smell it too. Lets go! Inuyasha wait up! Hay! Who's there! My name is Kagome. My friends and I smelt your ramen. Kagome is it. Well my name is Snow. Snow jumps off of the tree branch Hay you're that cat girl that was fighting Naraku! Yeah and your that half mutt that made me lose him! How did you know I am a half demon? Well lets just say a little doggy told me all about you. I even know your attacks. Let me guess Sesshomaru. And you Snow… What? You're a half demon too. Yeah what of it? So don't be messing with Inuyasha about being a half if your one too. I wasn't messin with him. Yeah you were. No I wasn't! Yes you were! No! Yes! NO! SIT! BOOM, BOOM! What the! And yet I still don't see how our fathers were best friends! What? You knew my father? No, yes, kinda. What do you mean kinda? Well I did in till he died. Oh. Well the night my father died was the night your dad died. I was only 1 years old. Your dad was very nice. Mine was too. Then I remember the day my mom died. I was 7. I was very young to be on my own. What made it worse was that the demon or human world would not accept me. I was with out some one to say it was all right when I was sad or scared. No one was there to tell me what was right or wrong. That's why I wasn't kind to you when we first met. Well I thought every thing was lost. Then Sesshomaru found me at The Tree of Time. He saw me there all alone. He guessed that with the right training I would be very strong. So he asked if I would like to help him kill Naraku. I felt a fiery blast in my heart. Because Naraku was the one who slaughtered my human mother. We trained every day. In till he felt I was ready. He still hasn't seen very many of my attacks. Then Sesshomaru started to warm up to me. I had finally found the thing that was missing in my heart. Love. I had finally found some one who accepted me. Or so I thought. I soon found out that his was using me to kill Naraku and later get the Tetsaiga form you and kill you in the process. I told Sesshomaru that I wouldn't kill insistent people. Because if I did I would be just as bad as Naraku. He got angry and I left. The person I really miss is Ren. For some strange reason she called me big sister, but I didn't mind. It sounds like you have a very dangerous and depressing past. You don't know the half of it. So what happened to your father? Hay who said that? Well if it aint Myoga, the flea. Well what happened to him? Well I really don't know all I know is that he died. Oh well master Inuyasha didn't know his father ether. Well… um… Who wants ramen?

Naraku's Manor

Back already. I guess you failed to absorb her. Naraku? Kagra. What? I think I will make her my bride instead of absorbing her. So what am I supposed to do? Get me the girl or her soul, which is easier for you. I think Kanna and I will get her soul. What do I get for doing that? What do you mean, what do you get? You expect me to go after the girl that travels with Inuyasha, and that Sesshomaru loves with out getting any thing. Fine you will get your freedom. Freedom. Can I trust you to keep your word Naraku? Just go. Kanna lets go.

Kaeda's Village

Aaahhh! Run away! Lady Kaeda! Lady Kaeda! What is it; why is every one running? Boom, A building explodes and catches fire Demons! Demons are attacking the village! What! Ye need to find Inuyasha! You call. Inuyasha ye destroy the demons! Whatever. What do they look like? A little white girl carrying a mirror, and a woman with a fan. It's Kanna and Kagra! Where did you see them last? At the village entrance! Snow stay with Kaeda. Snow? Who is Snow? It's a long story. No Inuyasha, I am coming with you! They are most likely after me! How will you fight? I have my ways. There they are! Give me your soul. What is this! What is happening to me! Aaahhh! Snow! The soul is being sucked out of the body! You idiots don't just stand there help me! Oh yeah. Wind… Dragon Strike! What! Aaahhh! Damn you Sesshomaru! Snow are you ok! Yeah i'm fine. Ok Sesshomaru I will take it from here. Ice Daggers! Daggers of ice fly out of Snows hand Damn it! Snow don't think this is over! Why are you after me! Naraku wants you. He said I would be free if I get your soul or you. For I am the wind it's self. This has just begun! Where did they go! Damn it they got away! Hay what happened to Sesshomaru? Who cares.

Naraku's Manor

Kagra, Kanna Back all ready? Yes but… Where is she? We didn't get her. So where's her soul? That's what im saying. We almost had her soul then Sesshomaru stepped in with Dragon Strike. What! Damn Sesshomaru! Try again, but this time Kagra don't cause so much kayos. Whatever now it's not going to be any fun.

Kaeda's Village

Wow! That was asome! Don't you think so Inuyasha? I guess so. Thanks Kagome but that's my weakest attack. What! Yeah well let's go. Go where? Just fallow me. Why? Because there is a jewel shard near here. How do you know? I can sense them. What? But only Kagome can sense them. Well I guess I can too. Now lets go. Artic! Meow. Fallow me on Kilala. Good-bye Kaeda. Bye. Now ye be careful. Lets go Artic. Now turn here Artic. Look a giant demon! It must have the jewel shard! Wait there it is! Inuyasha! What? The shard is on its head! Ok then. Wind Scar! Damn it Wind Scar didn't work! Hirikotes! What! My Hirikotes won't work! Kilala attack!Artic help Kilala! Roar! Roar! Thedemon hitsArtic and Kilala Artic! Kilala! Artic use Ice Beam! Roar. Now! Ice Daggers! Yeah we did it! Here. What, you don't want it? No. Oh yeah here take these too. There should be about fifteen or twenty. I don't use them so I mean why let them go to waste. Ha, ha, ha, ha! What the! Now I know your attack I can kill you! That's Naraku! Finally! Naraku it took you long enough to come. Now we can kill you! Inuyasha you fool! You think you can beat me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Stop laughing Naraku! When this is over you will regret even getting in the way of Kikyo and me! You got that! Now master Inuyasha use the Tetsaiga to break the barrier! What the! Myoga you cant just pop up like that! Just break the barrier! Right! Now if you excuse me. Myoga you scaredy cat! Snow gives Inuyasha that I'm going to kill you look Ah don't take it like that Snow! Now I think I will break the barrier. You retched fool! Now Snow! Right! Aaahhh, ha, ha, ha, ha! You think that trick will work on me Snow! What. My Ice Daggers didn't work! What's wrong with you Snow! Shut up Inuyasha! Ice Daggers! Give it up Snow! Damn you! Damn you to hell, Naraku! Fine then! I will use my other attacks! No you wont! Now Kanna! Give me your soul. Aaahhh! No s-stop it! D-damn you N-Naraku! H-help M-me! Wind Scar! Aaahhh! Snow are you ok! Yeah I'm fine but what happened to Naraku? Damn it he got away! Hay guys look! It looks like Kanna's Mirror. Aaahhh! Snow is sucked into the mirror Snow! Snow, where are you?

In the Mirror

Where am I? Now I remember Kanna's Mirror sucked me in. Help Someone please help me!

Back with the gang

Aaahhh! Sango! What happened? Look in the mirror! What the! What is this! Inuyasha is that you? Guys help me! Hang on Snow! We will break the mirror! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kanna! Why not! It would kill you! No, it would kill your friend. What! Who ever gets trapped in the mirror and then the mirror breaks will disappear forever. Damn you Kanna! Now I would like my mirror back. No we will keep it in till Snow is freed! Mirror. The mirror flies to Kanna Guys! Help Me! Some one please! Snow! Kanna! Get back here and fight me! Kanna. Lets go. Kagra! Come back here and fight me! Fine! Dance of the Dragons! Damn it! Ha, ha, ha! You think by battling me Snow will come out of Kanna's mirror! Pathetic! Inuyasha! Snow! Damn it Kagra! Let me out of this damn mirror! You should have just joined Naraku and none of this would have happened. Naraku can't make me his prisoner for long! Inuyasha and the gang will save me! Naraku doesn't want you as a prisoner. He wants you as his bride. What! Never! I will never marry Naraku! He thought you might say that. Well here we are, Naraku's manor. Your new home. NO! Naraku. What is it Kagra? I have the girl. So where is she? Kanna, come here with Snow. Let me out of this damn mirror! So Snow if you marry me, Naraku, you will have the most powerful husband, and you can rule this era. To hell with you Naraku! Now Snow that is no way to talk to your to be husband. Shut the hell up! Stop talking nonsense Naraku! I will never be your bride! I thought you would say that Snow. Now we can do this the easy way for you or the easy way for me. You pick. Nether! Then it is the easy way for me. By picking this way you will also be killing Inuyasha. What! No! Never! Now, Kanna let her out. Snow dug her claws into NarakuOuch. Hey watch it. Grab her Kagra. Ah! Damn it Naraku just let me go already! Kagra put this on her! A sacret jewel shard? Yes now do it. Whatever. Aahh! What the hell is happening to me! My body is being controlled. Aaaahhhh! What is it I need to do master Naraku? Kill that fool Inuyasha, then become my bride. Yes master. Kagra! What. Take Snow back to Inuyasha. Whatever. Here Inuyasha you can have her back. That is if you want her. Ha, ha, ha. What did Kagra mean by if you want her? I don't know? Snow are you ok? Snow? Snow. Inuyasha. Yes what is it Snow? Ice Daggers! Aaaahhhh! What the! Snow stop it! Don't make us hurt you! Ha, ha, ha, ha! That was Naraku's laugh! Ice beam! What! We are all frozen! Now Inuyasha. Die! What! No Snow stop! No more! Ice… Ice Daggers! With the last ice daggers Snow started crying because she didn't want to kill Inuyasha NO! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! S-S-Snow, wh-wh-why? Huh. I am freed form Naraku's grasp! No but it is too late! Inuyasha! No! No! Inuyasha. I didn't want to kill you it was all Naraku's doing! No! Inuyasha! Don't die on me! Please don't die! Please! I don't know what I would do if you died! Please Inuyasha! Please don't die! Snow is crying Snow. Snow. Snow I'm not dead. At least not yet. What you mean I just embarrassed my self! You are so lucky your hurt or I would kill you right now! Snow did you really mean it? Mean what? That you didn't want me to die? Well yeah. No! Damn! Snow! Get back under Naraku's control! Get back here! Kagra, you can tell Naraku that I said to hell with him! Naraku is not going to be happy with me!

Naraku's Manor

You let her go! No Naraku. I didn't let her go. She snapped out off your control! Damn it! It was Inuyasha that snapped her out of your control. Killing him was to much for her! Whatever. Now how will we kill Inuyasha and get Snow as my bride at the same time?

Wolf-Demon Forest

Wait! Why are we going into this forest! You know Koga lives here! See Snow Kagome said Inuyasha wouldn't go in to the wolf demon forest. Oh he will watch. Koga you say? Yeah he is a scrawny wolf demon that lives here with his scrawny wolf demon pack! Scrawny? Koga sounds like a very powerful wolf demon to me. What! Ok we will go in just to prove to you that Koga is a scrawny wolf demon and not a powerful one! Great job Snow. Thanks Sango, but its all in the words. Mutt! What are you doing in my forest! Hi you must be Koga. Yes and your name is? Snow. Hi Snow welcome to my forest. Hay mutt you can have Kagome. I will take Snow! Um Koga no a fence but pick my hands up again and I will kill you. Oh so you're a feisty one. Snow how would you like to be my girl? Um… well Koga. Stop flirting with her! Shut up you mutt! Snow needs a strong demon. Not a weak half mutt like you! Excuse me! What do you have agents half breeds! Nothing I mean why are you asking that? I am a half-breed! Who are you calling weak you scrawny wolf! Boys. Boys. Boys! Stop it! Ok Snow you saw him now lets go! No don't go Snow stay with me. I can protect you from danger unlike that mutt. Ok FREEZE! Inuyasha and Koga both freeze in place Kagome are they always like this? Yes unfortunately. Ok. Unfreeze. That was so cool! Can you do that when Inuyasha is getting ready to hit me on the head! Please! Um… I would but I don't know how I did that. Why? Because some how I just go this power. So Snow are you staying with that mutt or me. I think I will stay with them. What! Why? Well… um… I feel happier around more girls and not just boys. Ok whatever. I hope you change your mind Bye Snow! Bye! I hope I never have to see that wolf demon ever again! I told you he was a scrawny wolf demon. No its not that its just… he tries way to hard. I guess so, but I still say he is a scrawny wolf demon. They never stop fighting. That's because they are both idiots. Ouch! Inuyasha that hurt! Inuyasha! SIT! BOOM, BOOM! Ouch! Kagome! What did I do! Oops sorry I forgot that you had the enchanted beads too. Forget it. So Inuyasha? What will we doif we beat Naraku? What! What are you saying Kagome! If! Well…um… I mean… Kagome! Snow! Inuyasha! Hurry come quick! What is it Sango? It's Naraku! So he finally came out of hiding! Wait! What is this! I tried to tell you that he brought a few clay dolls! A few! This is like a thousand! Damn it Naraku! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Inuyasha you fool! You have to find the real me before you attack! Damn you Naraku! Ha! Why are you laughing Inuyasha! You're getting ready to die! You are a fool Naraku! You forgot that I have Wind Scar! Wrong Inuyasha! If you use Wind Scar then twice the amount of clay dolls you destroyed will appear! Damn! Now, I will take back what you took from me! Hay! What the! Get your filthy hands off of me! Ice… I wouldn't do that if I were you! What! Why not? I not only blocked Inuyasha Wind Scar I also blocked your Ice Daggers Damn you Naraku! Now my clay dolls get my bride! What! Snow cant be your bride! We wont let you force her to! Snow disappears with the clay dolls Snow! Damn you Naraku! It is ether Snow or Kagome! I prefer Snow because she can find and get the jewel shard for me! Kagome can just find them! You choose! Inuyasha. What is it Kagome? I will go. What! You like Snow more then me. But… No Inuyasha I already made up my mind. Fine then. You can have Snow back. The clay doll reappear and throw back Snow and disappear with Kagome Naraku get back here! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Naraku! Damn it he got away again! Ok what just happened? I'm lost. Last I remember was that the clay dolls took me to where Naraku is hiding. Snow? What? Do you remember where the clay dolls took you? What, why? Well do you or don't you! Hang on let me try to remember. I remember a tree. I think it was the Tree of Time. Also some soul stealers flying around a woman. This woman had a kind face, long black hair, and she seemed very sad. That's all I can remember. That must be the Tree of Time and Ki-Ki-Kikyo. What's wrong with Inuyasha? He stuttered when he said Kikyo. Yes him and Kikyo where very close, but that all changed when Naraku came. He destroyed both of them. Kikyo had shot Inuyasha to the Tree of Time. While Kikyo was badly hurt and died. Oh. Come on we need to get Kagome and kill Naraku! In Snow's mind- So I guess Inuyasha still loves Kagome. I should have known. I mean it's not like he would forget about her and… Come on Snow! Hay why didn't you tell me you were leaving! You wouldn't have noticed anyway. Wait up guys!

The Tree of Time

You wont get away with this Naraku! Inuyasha will save me! Kagome, it's just like you said, he couldn't careless about the feelings you have for him. He no longer has feelings for you. He has those feelings for Snow. I never said that! Stop lying Naraku! Me lying, now why would I do that. You are lying to yourself when you say Inuyasha loves you. You know it too.In Kagome's mind- What if Naraku is right? What if Inuyasha really does love Snow and not me.No,what am I saying!Naraku! So I was wrong he did come. I told you he would! Kagome are you all right! Yes I'm fine. Now die Naraku! Remember what I told you Kagome. It you need me instead of that mutt, just call me when you are at the Tree of Time, and I will come. What! He just vanished! Kagome, what was he talking about? I don't know. Well who cares! What's wrong with you Snow? Nothing! So just back off! Well sorry for asking! Ah! Sango I need to talk to you! What but wh… Snow pulls Sango away before she can finish the sentenceWhat is it that is so important? This better be good Snow you pulled me really far away from the group. Well I need to ask you a question. Oh well what is it? Ok here I go. Do you think Inuyasha likes me? What? Wow um that was random. Um… in what way of like? The friend like or the love like? Well… the love like. Well… um… no I don't because I think he still has feelings for Kagome. Oh that's what I thought. Inuyasha walks up to talk to Snow and sees them talking and hide behind a tree to listen Why do you ask that? Do you love Inuyasha? No. No way. I was just wondering. Oh. Sango looks over where Inuyasha is hiding Inuyasha's ears sink down and he goes back to Kagome Snow you coming? Um… I will meet you back there later. Ok, but don't take to long or everybody will get worried. Ok bye Sango. I should have known that Inuyasha loves Kagome. I mean it's not like he would leave Kagome and come to me. I should just go back to Sesshomaru. I will wait in till night so I can pick up Artic. Hay Snow so you decided to come back. Oh Shut Up! Ok then no ramen for you. Ha don't make me laugh I could slip that ramen right out of your hands. Yeah right. I would like to see you try. Hay where did the ramen go? Good job Artic. Hay that's cheating. No it's just getting help from my best friend. Hay what's wrong Inuyasha? Nothing. You can't say nothing, you haven't touched your ramen. I guess I'm just not hungry. Inuyasha not hungry, the world must be coming to an end! Hay what happened to Snow and Artic? I will go look for them. Why they will be back? No Snow and I need to talk. Whatever. Snow! Snow! It's me Kagome! Go away. Snow, is that you? Go away! Snow, you and Inuyasha need to talk. No! Then you and me need to talk. No! GO AWAY! Snow, calm down. Just leave me alone. Snow, we are friends right. I guess so. Then if we are friends, you can tell me anything. No, you wouldn't understand. Snow don't go. Inuyasha wants to talk to you. I don't care! Artic! Snow wait, don't leave! If Inuyasha really wants to talk to me, I will be with Sesshomaru. What, wait! Kagome, where are you! I'm over here. Where's Snow? I think her and Inuyasha need to talk. You're to late. What, why? She just took off on Artic. She said if Inuyasha really wants to talk to her, she would be with Sesshomaru. Ses-Sesshomaru! She would rather be with Sesshomaru then me! Inuyasha, calm down. Lets go! What where? To find Sesshomaru! Snow is going to stay with us! She is not leaving yet!

With Sesshomaru

Hay Sesshomaru! Wait up! Huh. Sesshomaru! Hay it's me Snow. Snow! Hay Ren! Snow, I missed you so much. Imissed you too Ren. Sesshomaru, can she stay? Please. Sure. Sesshomaru? What? You're smiling. Um… no I'm not. Then what's that. Snow points at the smile on Sesshomaru's face I guess. So what. It's just I've never seen you smile. Oh well… don't get used to it. Me Lord are you sure we can still trust Snow? She may be a spy from Inuyasha. No Jaken. If Ren is happy. I am happy. I think we can trust Snow. Yes me Lord. Come on Snow lets go catch up with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Snow. Snow? What are you looking at? Oh… what… sorry I was just thinking about something. What Inuyasha? What? No. So you don't miss him? Well Ren, I really don't know if I do or don't. Oh well we need to catch up with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Oh no! What is it Ren? Sesshomaru is to far away for me to run to catch up with him. Ren. What is it Snow? Hop on. What? Jump on. Oh Wow! I didn't know you had a three-tail! Well I have had her for like forever. What is her name? Artic. Wow she is so beautiful. Thanks.Artic catch up to Sesshomaru. Meow. Sesshomaru. Ren? Where are you? Look up. What the. Don't you think she is beautiful? Yes gorges. Sesshomaru is talking about Snow notArtic Me lord. What is it Jaken? Inuyasha is here. Oh no! Snow? Just say I never came ok. Why? Just because. Ok. Snow hides behind a tree Sesshomaru! Little brother. Why do you bother me? Where is she! Who? Ren. She is right here. Don't act stupid Sesshomaru! You know who I mean! No. Who? Snow! Snow? Oh Snow, I haven't seen her since that day she left to go with you. If she ever decided to come back I wouldn't let her unless Ren talked me out of killing her. What! She is not with you. Well duh that is what Lord Sesshomaru just said you idiot. Shut up you stinky toad! No you shut up you stupid human! Kagome, forget it if Snows not here then we should just go. But she said she would be here. Lets go. Snow feels horrible hiding behind the tree Wait. What. Snow what are you doing? Snow. Snow! Um… yes well Inuyasha, guys I am going to stay with Sesshomaru. What! But… but… No buts Inuyasha. I made up my mind. Snow, we wont let you. What. Inuyasha. Back off she said she wants to stay with me. Now leave us alone. But Snow… I thought… Well little brother you thought wrong. Snow whenever you decide to come back… What Inuyasha is saying is that he will miss you. Bam Ouch Inuyasha that hurt. I was only telling the truth. Well who cares Snow. Lets go. Wait Sesshomaru. What? I think I changed my mind. What. Not if Inuyasha is dead you wont. Dragon Strike! Ice Barrier! Ren, Jaken. Lets go. Yes me lord. But why Sesshomaru? Don't question Lord Sesshomaru you silly girl. Shut up Jaken. Good-bye Snow. Bye Ren. Bye Sesshomaru! Lets go. Yes lets. Hey what happened to Kagome? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Naraku! How did you find us? My partner helped me. Partner? Who would be horrible enough to work for you! I would. Ka-Kagome. How could you! I have my reasons, Inuyasha. Damn you Naraku! Stop controlling her! He is not controlling me. I am the one who teamed up with him. Kagome stop it! Shut up Snow! Wind Scar! Inuyasha! No! Ha! So you are as stupid as you look Inuyasha! You think I would let you kill my partner or me! Now Inuyasha! Die! No Kagome don't do it! Snow jumps in front of Inuyasha and gets hit by Kagome's sacret arrow. Snow. Snow! Inu-Inu-Inuyasha. Snow! No! Damn it! Kagome how could you! You killed your best friend! What, my best friend. She thought you were! Kagome. Remember you want revenge on her for stealing your boy. Yes revenge. It is so sweet. What did you do to her Naraku! Nothing. For once I am not the one that messed with you. Snow did this to her. What! Stop lying! You will pay for this! So long Inuyasha. What! Where are you going! Put her down! A sacret arrow flies by and hits Naraku Aahh! Damn you Kikyo! Snow slips out of Naraku's hand and starts falling into the lake bellow Snow! Save her Inuyasha I will hold off Naraku and Kagome. Kagome! You are a priestess you are not supposed to be evil! I don't care what you say Kikyo! Now save her Inuyasha! Yes. Snow! What the! I will not let you save her without dieing yourself! Let go of me! Naraku starts shocking Inuyasha Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Inuyasha! Hiraikotsu! Aaahhh! Damn. Inuyasha falls unconscious, and falls into the lake bellow In Snow's mind- Huh… Where am I? Now I remember… Naraku! Who is that next to me? Is that Inuyasha? When Naraku dropped me I must have fallen into the lake. I need to save Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up! What… where am I? It doesn't matter. I will use the last bit of my strength to throw you to the surface. But what about you Snow? It doesn't matter what happens to me. But… No. Inuyasha grabs Snows arm I wont let you die here Inuyasha. I love you Snow. No Inuyasha you are not going to stop me. Snow grabs Inuyasha's arm and uses the last bit of strength she has to throw Inuyasha to the surface Cough, cough. Inuyasha! What happened! Where is Snow? She is still down there. We have to go save her! Are you sure she is not dead. Shut up! She won't give up on me!

At the bottom of the lake

I know I did the right thing. Good-bye Inuyasha. Snow! I'm coming for you! Don't give up on me! Inu-Inuyasha? Snow! Snow answer me! Snow! I know you didn't die on me! You better not have died! Snow, is that you? Snow? Inuyasha picked up Snow and he brought her to the surface Cough, Cough. Inu… Snow! Snow, are you ok? Answer me! I mean it! Don't you… Inuyasha, she is dead. You need to face it. No! She… she can't die! She is gone. No! shut up Miroku! Inuyasha. No! Inuyasha starts crying Are you crying? No I'm not! I-I just got some salt water in my eyes! Inuyasha? Snow. Is that you Inuyasha? Yes it's me. Who else would it be. Snow laughs but it turns out to be a cough Snow smiles at Inuyasha Snow? What? Are you going to be ok? Yes lets hope so. What! You should be dead! The arrow it is still in your chest! Snow reaches and pulls the arrow out of her chest You think you can kill me, Kagome! You think I will die, and let you kill my friends! Well you thought wrong! I will not let you harm my friends or me! Naraku, I need your help! She just won't die! Snow! That's my name Naraku and don't where it out! It's over Naraku! Wind Scar! Ice Daggers! What! Aaahhh! I will be back! Naraku! Damn it! How did you kill him! Mark my words, Snow. I wont let you live! I will kill you one day! I will kill you all! But for now you win! Naraku will be back you can count on it! Kagome runs away Yeah you better run! We finally did it. Naraku is finally died. Well, now what are we going to do? Well we still need to find all of the sacret jewel shards. I wonder what we will run into! The only thing we know now is that we have to look out for Kagome. I still don't see why she betrayed us. The only thing Naraku said was that it is your fault, Snow. My fault. How? I don't know? Well, lets go find the rest of the sacret jewel shards. Inuyasha. What? Why do you want the shikon jewel? So that I can become a full fledge demon. Why? So I can be stronger. Just leave it ok. Ok sorry.


End file.
